beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Tully
Lee Tully is a homeless traveller and a Werewolf. He is portrayed by Dean Lennox Kelly. Biography 'Series 1' He makes a brief appearance during the episode Flotsam and Jetsam, in which he is seen in the forest where George Sands, another Werewolf, is trying to transform. George bumps into him, and Tully asks George what he's running from. George flees to a more secluded location. However, at the end of the episode, Tully is seen to be watching George at his house. During the next episode, Tully, Tully confronts George and tells him he knows what he is. He reveals to George that he, too, is a Werewolf and promises to help George cope with it. Unlike George, Tully appears to be at ease with his condition, has developed strategies to deal with its effects and has a "seize-the-day" outlook. George allows Tully to move into the house, causing some turmoil between them and George's friends and housemates, John Mitchell, a Vampire, and Annie Sawyer, a Ghost. After weeks of helping George prepare, on the night of the transformation Tully reveals that he was the one who infected George. Tully reveals that he was the Werewolf who originally attacked George and is therefore responsible for George's condition. He had befriended George in a desperate attempt to remain connected to the human world, as he had lost his wife and son (it's never stated whether that meant he was abandoned or if he had accidentally killed them). After George leaves, Tully tries to commit suicide by hanging himself, but George saves him. The two then transform and begin fighting, but George locks Tully out of the safehouse. The next morning, George throws Tully a bag of supplies and tells him never to come back. 'Series 2' However, during the episode All God's Children, George and his girlfriend, another Werewolf named Nina Pickering, are in a religious/scientific facility, CenSSA, that claims it can cure Werewolves. Unbeknownst to George and Nina, they will be placed in a tank and the pressure will be increased until they explode. Mitchell comes to rescue them, killing a number of facility employees in the process, and George and Nina are placed in a cell for apparent protection though they are told it is in preparation for another test. Once in the cell, George finds a note warning him of his fate. It says: "George, all the werewolves die" and is signed by Tully, making George realise they had to escape. When Professor Lucy Jaggat mentions all the werewolves who died in the tank, she said Lee Tully, meaning that he either died trying to be cured, used the tank for suicide or tried to redeem himself by getting involved and leaving George a warning. Unfilmed Script In the unfilmed script it is revealed how Tully got to the CenSSA. Tully was engaged to Amy McBride. Amy's friend Craig Ford told her about the CenSSA and so they both went there to get cured. They were both very exited about it, they were planing to have children and to go on holiday together. Tully also told Kemp about Mitchell, George and Annie, however he also said that he will not reveal their identity until he is absolutly sure that the experiments will work out. Amy and Tully died shortly afterwards, and Annie's, Mitchell's and George's identity was revealed by Owen. However before his death Tully has managed to write a warning for George onto the wall. "George, all the werewolves die". de2:Lee Tully fr:Lee Tully Category:BBC Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Characters Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 1 Category:BBC Werewolves